feral_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
Shifting genre and tone, come up with a story concept that adds color to your world. What is the genre? Drama/Action/Suspense Your starts when you leave Safe-Haven in search for beast groups that will help put an end to the cruel world order. You must battle against rebels that attack along with beasts that are against world peace. You develop an everlasting brotherhood with those that share your quest and eventually gathering an army that stays loyal to you as the new commander. Targeting a completely new market than you did with the Core Narratives and other Ancillary: All audiences Narratives, what is a different target market for this story? How do they typically engage with media? Everybody likes a good show and this show would be used to hit every demographic. The Hero ' Drake a member from the K-9 Clan '''The Physical Goal ' They must gather up an army that can help them fight back against the oppressing rule of the wild beasts. 'The Emotional Goal ' Drake has developed strong bonds with other characters that would normally not exist, including other species '''Personal Obstacle Not all beasts want the rules to change. Some beasts resent Drake for his friendships with the humans and other species The Villain ' Karen is also a member from the K-9 Clan. Highly skilled and highly ranked '''Justification ' Karen feels that if things change then humans would go back to their savage ways. She lost her parents to the war between humans and beasts. 'Supporting Cast ' '''1. Josh – A human that has established a brotherhood with Drake 2. Monica – An orphan that hates Beasts but trusts Drake after he saved her. 3. Rich – An ex-prisoner that was tortured by beasts and is now loyal to Drake Locations ''' '''1. Safe – Haven 2. No Man’s Land 3. Neverland Orchards Logline On the verge of losing all hope for peace, Drake saves a young teen from the clutches of death. Together they find new allies to help but with Karen close on their tracks, who knows if they’ll succeed. Medium TV Series Why does it make sense for this medium? How does the story take advantage of the medium? Because this story is full of different characters and since we are trying to cover every demographic, it provides an excellent opportunity to do so Platform Mobile streaming devices Why does it make sense for this platform? Does the story take advantage of the platform? Well it makes sense because this story is built for all audiences, so older demographic can stream on a TV and the younger demographics can stream on either portable laptops or smart phones. Additive Comprehension ''' '''1. Origin Story 2. Major Death 3. Character Reveal 4. Anticipated Showdown 5. Storyworld Reveal 6. Other Micro-Story Reveal Bowl of Serial ''' Is this Core Narrative Micro-Story a one-off story or a series? Circle one. 2. Series '''Type of Series If this is a series, circle the type of series it will be. 2. Episodic Opportunity to Shift We can use major event episodes to shift mediums that we normally might not be hitting with our current demographic. This creating the perfect TV series and generating infinite revenue and minimal risk for other spin offs